Rewriting My Mistakes
by girlwiththebangs
Summary: Ichi is given a choice: to end his life on earth or to go back in time to redo his biggest mistake in life. What path will he take? Set after the manga.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The incessant chatter of people echoed throughout the well lit chapel as they seated themselves in those long backed benches fixated in rows. Most of them were smiling and laughing while greeting each other as they shook hands or exchanged hugs. Some were crying, but I doubt those were tears of sadness, this day was hardly an event for that. It was special, a day to celebrate for. I glanced above my shoulder as I heard a batch of footsteps across the long isle. The lengthy isle, which was created by pews arranged inside the humble house of worship never looked this regal before. Its former white marbled floor was now covered in a velvet red carpet as it stretched towards two gigantic oak doors separating the pristine abode from the outside world. These doors were pulled wide open as ribbons and lilies adorned the archway, matching the foliage of white flowers on every side of each pew. My mood lightened a bit as I recognized the people entering the chapel. I smiled and nodded in their direction and they waved back in return. After taking a deep breath I lifted my wrist to take a look at my watch, it was almost time. Suddenly, I felt my pulse quicken, my heart began to beat wildly ainst my chest and my hands started to sweat.

_Shit. I think I'm getting nervous._

The cravat that was around my neck was starting to feel tight and I tried to loosen them by inserting my fingers between the collar and my throat, pulling the garment away from me. I'm used to wearing suits everyday at the office, I've even slept in one when deadlines were piling up and work became a 24/7 thing, but I swear these clothes feel very constricting. I looked down on my leather shoes to check if they were clean, satisfied that they were okay I proceeded to fix my cuffs. As I was busy fiddling with my clothes, which from previous experiences was a desperate attempt to handle my nerves, I failed to notice the commotion around me. Unaware of anything else besides the creases on my jacket, the guests had already stood up. My obliviousness was put into an end as my ears picked up the keys from the piano. _Canon in D by Pachabel_ was playing smoothly in the background. I immediately placed my attention in front of me as I waited for the entourage to begin. My sister was the first to walk the isle, her long hair, which was usually worn down, was tied into a neat bun. She looked very different today. The usual stoic teenager was nowhere to found, in place was this cheerfull vibrant girl sauntering across velevt carpet. She eyed me across the room as I smirked.

'_You look nice_.' I mouthed and her grin turned into a full blown smile.

'_Thanks_.' She mouthed in return.

The march continued on as I saw the familiar faces of relatives and old friends. They all looked happy and buoyant as they traversed the red carpet, leaving trails of confetti and petals behind them. Suddenly, the rest didn't matter at all as I caught a glimpse of a white figure approaching the threshold. I stiffened instantly. The figure started to regain a clearer form. A woman who was wearing an empire cut satin gown held into a bouquet of white roses as she emerged from the room. Her veil covered face did not divest her beauty as she strode the isle languidly. The mound of brown curled locks fell gently on the sides of her face. Her father stood at the edge of a pew and held his arm out for her. A smile graced her lips as she reached for it and placed her hand on the inner side of his arm. They walked the isle together as the melody played. I can see every bit of her as she came closer and closer towards me. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled like precious gems as it held a promise behind them. Her full lips were pink, and God were they inviting. Our eyes met and for a second the whole world disappeared. I swallowed hard to maintain my bearings as she got nearer. She was so beautiful, truly the epithet of perfection. I felt butterflies dancing inside my stomach as she beamed at me. I smiled back and let out a nervous breath, she was a few steps in front of me. _This is it_. I held my breath for as long as I could as I savored the moment. I studied every detail of the woman in front of me; the smoothness of her bared shoulders, the curve of her body against her dress, the corners of her upturned lips, the faint glow in her cheeks and the luster of her brown pools. Those eyes stared back and a swell of emotions threatened to erupt inside of me. Then her eyes fluttered behind my shoulder and a man not taller than me stepped in.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and I knew the moment was over.

The woman chuckled and she turned her head towards her father for approval. The older man saw this and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Take good care of her son," the man preached with unshed tears.

He nodded and took the woman's hand in his arm. They passed by me, hand in hand as they walked towards the platform. I smiled again, this time not out of pure happiness.

The music ended and the couple stood in front of the priest. The ceremony commenced and it took all of my energy not to shout and lunge forward. All went well and I was on autopilot, my mind flying in and out of the cathedral.

"Daiya, do you take Fuuko for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

Once again I was back and I directed my attention at the back of the groom.

"I do."

My hands curled into a fist as I kept my emotions at bay.

"And do you Fuuko, take Daiya to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

I felt a pang of a familiar pain searing into me. Struggling with every breath, I tried hard not to break the joyful façade that I had painstakingly built. It hurts, my chest hurts. I feel like my heart is being ripped out of its protective ribcage. My throat was closing in and I had to swallow again just to make sure there was no object lodge down in my throat blocking my airway. The pain was continuously growing and I had to bite down hard for control. I heard the people cheering as the groom lifted the hem of the bride's veil to uncover the face behind it. I can't stand this. It was too much that I had to look away. The cheering grew louder and was followed by a round of applause. I brought my eyes back in front of me and I saw her smiling, her eyes glistening with tears as the man held her hands.

She was so happy.

_Damn._

What am I doing? Why am I purposely torturing myself? Am I a masochist? _'Yes you are_,_'_ a voice inside me replied and I knew it was right. Why else would I be here right?

The groom tore his gaze away from her to look at me. "We did it!" he said.

"Congratulations!" I yelled relieved that my voice sounded firm and not broken.

"Let's make way for Mr. and Mrs. Shinpo!" hollered a guy from the crowd.

The couple trotted the isle. Flashes of light drowned them as the photographer took pictures of this joyous occasion. The guests gathered together as they lined up to congratulate the newlyweds. I didn't bother to join the swarm of people as I stood faraway watching them as they pecked, hugged and shook the hands of their guests. Finally, the group disbanded and I approached them inconspicuously. The bride was busy talking to a friend and I took the opportunity to speak to the groom. I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey! I was wondering when you would show up?" he brightened at my appearance.

"You know I hate crowds," I shrugged.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem," I tilted my head, "I wouldn't miss this for the world. Who better to fill in the position for best man than your cousin right?"

He grinned and patted me by my shoulder.

"Ichi!" I felt my heart leap at the sound of her voice.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at me.

"I'm so glad you came!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was stunned at the sudden embrace and had wasted a minute before I raised my hands to return the gesture, my heart thumping loudly beneath my waistcoat. Much to my dismay she loosened her hold and released me, the contact was lost except for a hand in my forearm.

"How's New York?"

"It's alright. It's just like here but with lots of pretty blonde girls in short skirts," I smirked.

She exaggerated a gasp and punched me lightly on the arm, "You've changed a lot. New York has turned you into a pervert."

I rolled my eyes, "And you've never changed. You're still a prude."

"Prude is better than a pervert," she teased as she poked me in the chest with her gloved finger.

"This is your first time seeing each other in years and you two are already fighting?" interrupted Daiya as he both put an arm around us.

We all laughed until a woman with jet black hair showed up. "Okay you guys, I hate to break the reunion but the bride needs to throw her bouquet now."

"Oh. I almost forgot. Thanks Aunt Hanabe." cried the Fuuko as she glanced at the bundle of delicate petals in her hand.

The woman in her late thirties quirked an eyebrow, "Call me mom you silly girl."

She blushed and threw and apologetic look at her, "Oops. Sorry mom. Anyway, I'll take it from here," she said breathlessly.

"Ladies! It's time," she announced stepping away from us into a clear open space. Smiling she turned her back to us and positioned the bouquet in front of her. A flock of excited bridesmaid assembled behind her.

"Do I really have to do this?" I heard my sister whine as our mother pushed her towards the giggling girls.

"Of course you do. Every single woman needs to participate," she said as she shoved her forward.

I snickered and she shot me a look of daggers.

"What?"

I raised my hands in front of me, "Nothing."

She eyed me suspiciously before joining the bouquet toss.

"Ready?" Fuuko shouted behind her shoulders.

"Just throw the damn thing!" hollered her sister and the girls erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Hold your horses 'neechan, It's not a contest," she managed to say in between laughs and she turned her head in front of her.

"Oooone…. "

The girls started to count and everybody joined in and chanted.

"Twoooo… "

She raised the bouquet above her head and the girls eyed the flowers with concentration.

"Threeee!"

The bouquet flew into the air and the girls raised their hands as they fought for the right to catch the falling object.

#######

**Hi guys! I'm back with another story. Pardon me for any grammatical errors on this one. You see, this is my 1st time writing in a person's POV. I know it's kinda sucky, I felt really weird while writing it, but its nice to explore and have many options as possible.**

**This was supposed to be a oneshot thing but after watching the trailer of _Proposal Daisakusen_, I just had the motivation to continue with it and incorporate a bit of angst and fantasy to the mix. You see, I'm a sadist, and I love to torture those people that I love (kidding!). No, seriously, I wanna see them in pain. muhahahaha. And since I love Ichi so much, I wanna see him regret his decisions before.**

**I hope you guys would continue reading this. ****Let me know what you guys think. Is it okay to continue with it? Does it suck? Or do you still want more?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I tipped my head back as I downed my fourth shot of tequila. The amber liquid scorched my throat and I took a bite at the lemon that I was holding. The sour juice mixed with rock salt and liquor left a trail of heat inside me before settling at the pit of my stomach. I placed the shot glass back at the table and motioned for the bartender to fill me another one. He did as told and pulled a bottle of _Cuervo_ from a shelf underneath the counter. Unscrewing the cap he tilted the bottle and let the liquor pour into the glass until it was full to the brim. Just when he was about to return the bottle I grabbed the bartender's wrist.

"Leave it," I ordered. The man looked at me skeptically but obeyed nonetheless.

I let my eyes wander around the bar where I was spending the night. The place was almost empty except for a group of old men who were busy chatting and chugging down beer. I sighed as I returned my attention towards my shot glass. I took it and swallowed the tequila in one big gulp as I let it burn my throat, feeling it travel down and tasting it without the salt and lemon. I reached for the bottle of _Cuervo_ and poured another round of shot. From my peripheral vision I can tell that the bartender is furtively watching me from a corner. He might be worried that an overly drunk customer might start a fight or die from alcohol poisoning. _A fight?_ I snorted. The only person that I would want to start a fight with was already miles away from me, flying hundreds of feet above ground enjoying the company of his new bride.

Her face unwillingly pops out of nowhere. A ghost of a smile crept up her pink lips as her eyes flitted to meet mine. Her hair was down as it cascaded into her shoulders like dark brown silk. I saw her blinked twice; her long lashes fanning her freckled nose until it meet my eyes again. Her brown pools twinkled with mirth and I felt my face stretch as I smiled. "Fuuko," I whispered. I would have grabbed and kissed her right there but was stopped by an oncoming wave of dizziness. Her delicate face blurred and swirled making me squint my eyes, desperate to chase the vision. _Shit._ I screwed my eyes shut to keep my head from spinning. Was I hallucinating about her again? The only reason why I tried to drown myself in alcohol was because I wanted to forget her not fantasize about her. Apparently that wasn't working out for me. I happened to glance at the bottle beside me to find that half of it was gone. I shrugged. Who cares if I'm dead drunk? Heck I'm on a bar. What other options do I have except to drink and flirt with hot girls? Speaking of girls where the hell are they?

I was about to take another swig when I saw myself reflected against a stainless ice bucket. A disfigured version of myself was staring back at me. The perfectly combed hair at the wedding was now disheveled as it stuck in different directions. My eyes were unfocused and glassy. The tailored morning coat that I've worn at the wedding was carelessly hanging on top of the counter and I was only left in my white shirt and grey waistcoat. The cravat on my neck was nowhere to be found and my collar was gaping, slightly exposing my chest. I frowned at the ice bucket. No wonder the bartender was anxious. Good thing I slipped out of the reception when I had the chance. It was a party for god's sake. A celebration of the union of the two most important people in my life and there was no room for any brooding in that place. I couldn't let anyone see me looking like this. It would ruin the act. After all, I was the great Ichi Shinpo, the calm and resilient young tycoon who took Manhattan by surprise with his ruthless business approach. A bachelor by choice, the handsome and intelligent debonair, who girls all over the world are coveting, has built an empire with a shrewd and iron like grip on the American market.

_Yeah right._

New York Magazine gives me too much credit. If I was truly calm and resilient, then how come I'm such a mess right now? If I was so intelligent and shrewd as the article claims me to be then why am I here? Why the hell can't I think of some excuse to not go to this stupid wedding? I feel like crap right now and I have no one else to blame but myself. Who was I kidding going to their wedding and expecting not to feel like shit? Some genius tycoon am I, pining for a girl who, technically, I've dumped once.

"Mind if I join you?" my self-pitying session was cut short as a girl in a skimpy red dress sat on the stool beside me, her cheap perfume filling my nostrils.

"Sure," I said as I went back to drink my tequila.

"Having a rough night?" she asked as she leaned in my direction, her cleavage coming into view as she played with her blond hair.

I wouldn't normally go for this kind of woman but tonight was different. I needed a distraction.

I put the glass down and wore my most seductive smile, "That depends on your answer. Can I buy you a drink?"

The girl bit her lower lip and eyed me through her thick lashes. "A martini would be nice."

I smirked and signaled to the bartender, "Martini for this lovely lady."

It didn't take long for the watchful bartender to tend to us. In a flash he was right behind the counter with the blue martini as he eyed me suspiciously. This would have offended me but this night was so fucked up that I didn't even care. The girl who was sitting beside me flashed a sultry smile as she tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. We flirted for about an hour. Well, actually, she did most of the flirting; I just sat there quietly as I listen to her rant about her job. Her name is Emma, a model from Hokkaido who moved to the city to try her luck as an actress. She has been living here for almost a year before she got her big break as a supporting character for a drama. _What was that drama again? Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway._ She was in the middle of her story about how she got a part in a commercial when my mind started to drift away.

"_So where's the honeymoon?" An attractive woman in her mid twenties inquired._

"_In Hawaii."_

"_Kyaaaahhh! Really? I'm so jealous!" squealed a hyped-up bridesmaid. "I can just imagine the two of you lying on the white sand and having a tan."_

"…_or strolling on the beach on a moon lit walk," continued the other woman as she took a sip of her champagne._

"_I didn't know you were a romantic Akio-sempai?" cooed the cheery bridesmaid._

_The woman blushed but quickly regained herself as she quirked an eyebrow, "Don't get cheeky around me, you're a hundred years too early to tease."_

"_Oh unclench Akio-sempai or your temper will speed up your aging. You wouldn't want Isocchi growing tired of you because of all the wrinkles in your eyes."_

"_Is that so? Hmmm," she propped an elbow on the table and placed her chin at the palm of her hand, "I wonder if I should spill the beans on the mystery man behind your Shibuya escapade."_

"_You wouldn't," the girl gasped._

"_Try me."_

"_What is this about? What did I miss? Who did Oobayashi hook up with?" joined the flustered bride._

"_Don't believe her Fuuko." Her friend was frantic as Akio's eyes glinted with mischief._

"_His name starts with a letter M," the other bridesmaid on their table added._

"_Komori!" the high pitched girl admonished._

_Fuuko's face flashed with recognition. "Noooo waaaay! You hooked up with Miyata-san? As in Miyata-san the math teacher?" Fuuko shook her head in disbelief. "I thought he was gay?"_

"_He is NOT!" defended Oobayashi._

"_Is to! He was totally flirting with Daiya at their Christmas party. He kept touching him in the arms and wouldn't stop until I came over."_

"_W-What?" Oobayashi's jaw dropped at the revelation. "Eeewww. I can't believe I went out with him."_

_The girls laughed in unison at Oobayashi's expression. "Oh my god! No wonder he was so willing to help me shop for shoes." More laughter came and Fuuko was holding her stomach as she struggled to breathe._

"_Ugghhh! I have the worst luck in men! You're so lucky Fuuko, you don't have to manhunt anymore now that you have the perfect husband."_

"_I know right," Komori joined, "He has everything that any girl would want."_

_Fuuko sighed and nodded in agreement, "He really is."_

"….and I was like, yeah if you put enough foundation on me! But it doesn't matter because the director loved me and I wouldn't doubt it because I know I nailed that auditioned."

My phone started to ring and the girl stopped talking when she heard a buzzing sound. "Is that your phone?"

"I-I'm sorry. What?" I managed to ask as I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts.

"Your phone," she bobbed her head at the direction of my coat, "It's ringing."

I was suddenly back at the bar sitting in front of a girl who was holding a glass of martini. I blinked several times to shake off from my trance as I realized what she was pointing at.

"Oh. Yeah. That's mine. Sorry, do you mind if I take this call?"

"No. Not at all," she sighed, slightly disappointed by my lack of interest in her anecdotes.

I turned my back to her and retrieved the buzzing phone from the inside pocket of my black morning coat. Lucy Figgins appeared on the screen. I frowned. _Lucy? What does she want now?_ Ms. Figgins, a twenty five year old savvy socialite was my personal secretary. My father hired her to help me do all the menial tasks at the company since I started managing our branch in New York. She was supposed to be a temporary replacement for the previous secretary who quit months ago but because she was thorough and dedicated I decided to hire her.

"This better be an emergency Lucy," I answered dryly.

Unfazed by my tone she greeted me, "Good evening Mr. Shinpo. My apologies for interrupting your evening, but I'm afraid we have a situation."

I sensed the urgency in her voice so I stood up from my seat. "What is it?"

"There was a slight misunderstanding on the number of orders delivered in Milan and our client Mr. Alvarez is furious. I've tried explaining that it was a mistake due to a miscommunication on their part but he wouldn't listen…" she paused and hesitated before continuing, "…he said he wants to withdraw all their orders for the next season."

"What?" my voice raised an octave higher earning a few looks from the old men at the bar. "How could this happen? Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I'm really sorry sir, but Mrs. Shinpo instructed me not to interrupt you—"

"I DON'T CARE what my mother says," my hand flew into the air as I raked my hair with the other. "Cases like these should be reported to me immediately!" I was indignant and I didn't restrain myself from expressing it.

"An account this big is important to us. We can't afford to make any mistakes," I added. There was a pregnant pause on the line and I can tell that she was panicking.

A twinge of pain hit my head as a migraine threatened to arise. I massaged the bridge of my nose as I paced back and forth thinking of a way out of this shamble.

I sighed, "Get me an early flight tomorrow and schedule me a meeting with Ben and the Head of the Productions. And while you're at it, get me a copy of the log books at the factory in Taiwan and email it to me as soon as you can. I'll try to straighten this out when I get there. We can't lose Mr. Alvarez."

"I-I understand," she replied hastily. "Would you like me to call Mr. Tanaka too?"

"No need. I'll handle this on my own."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"No, that would be all," my response was clipped and cold.

"Have a good night sir."

I groaned as I ended the call. Getting at least a week of uninterrupted vacation was absurd. The company is still in its early expansion; it's still weak and needs constant supervision. Without me it will easily crumble into pieces. My years of hard work would all be for nothing.

I spun on my heel to gather my things but was stopped when a pair of hands snaked their way around my arm. I felt the warm breath of air hit my cheek as the girl in the red dress pressed two soft breasts against me.

"You're leaving?" A frown marred her forehead.

"I err… had a problem at work so I have to leave early. Sorry," I said as I slowly untangled myself from her prying hands. Her red lips pouted like a petulant child as she crossed her arms against her chest. I leafed through my wallet nervously as I paid for our drinks.

"Oh, is that so?" she arched an eyebrow then continued, "Maybe we can do this another time then?" she asked, hopeful for another date.

"Erm… sure," was all I could say.

Her eyes brightened and she hastily searched her pouch for a pen and scribbled her number on a napkin. "Well, you can call me anytime!" she squeaked as she handed it to me.

I hesitated for a moment before accepting the napkin. I opened my wallet again and was relieved to find an old business card. "Here," I handed her the card containing an old number and she gladly accepted it.

Her eyes widened infinitesimally as she read the name on the card. "No wonder you're familiar," she grinned. "You're Ichi Shinpo! Oh my god! I can't believe you're here," she giggled and took another appraising look at me.

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I allowed myself to flirt with this girl. _You're more desperate than I thought_. I berated myself.

"So, about that call," she drawled, her eyes fluttering to the collar of my shirt revealing a triangle of flesh that is my chest. She bit her lower lip.

"Uh, yeah sure, it was nice meeting you Emma," I huffed as I hastily made my way to the door.

"Call me Emmy-chan!" she cried as she waved me goodbye.

####

A gush of fresh air hit my face as I opened the door; the air was crisp and smelled of pine trees. I closed my eyes and inhaled it, my lungs liberated from the repugnant scent of smoke, booze and cheap perfume. I stood there, grounded for what felt like hours before remembering the reason why I came outside. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and looked around, a trail of white smoke hovered above me as I exhaled. Everything was still and eerily quiet. The stores were all closed, windows were already shut tight and the road was empty. Street lights casted down shadows on every corner as the moon gazed at the desolate path. The sight before me was like a scene from a horror movie and I shivered despite the thick layers of my suit. I shrugged off the goose bumps that threatened to break out of my skin and searched my pockets for my car keys as I trudged the pavement. The keys started to rattle when I pulled them out, emitting the only sound that I could hear at that moment. Suddenly, the shrill cry of metal hitting the cold asphalt rang in the air.

"Goddammit kid! Be careful," croaked a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Get your funckin' act together before someone sees us," his voice thick with apprehension.

_Click._

I hear the sound of a door being unlocked. I stopped midstride. I frowned as I listened intently, my fingers curled around my car keys. Almost instantly, I found myself hiding behind the corner of a building. I chanced a glance above my shoulders to find a lanky boy reaching for a rusty crowbar. A brawny man who was wearing a worn out grey woolen coat and dark pants stood up with a cigarette in hand. His eyes skimmed the surroundings checking to see if there was anyone who happened to hear the noise. When he saw no one he kneeled beside the boy.

"Now get me my screwdriver so I can start this thing," barked the man. The boy scampered towards his bag, his bony fingers digging the contents frantically.

I can hear my heart beating louder and faster as I took a step closer. I approached a dark alleyway and decided to weasel my body in it to get a better view of the crooks. I smoothly wedged my body in between the narrow walls of the buildings and I leaned in closer to take a peek behind it. My eyes widened as I realized what they were doing.

They were stealing my car.

_Fuck!_

Panic, fear and anger swirled inside me, before I knew it I was shaking. What the hell? First Fuuko, then my company and now my car? I raised my head towards the sky. _You have got to be kidding me. What more do you want?_

I steeled myself to calm down. _Okay. There are two guys._ I think I can handle the boy butI wasn't sure if I can do the same with the older one. _Relax. Think. _I'm not really the hero type who would instantly pounce at my nemesis without so much as planning my attack, which is why I have no idea why I left my hiding spot. Shouldn't I be running away or calling the cops? Whatever I was doing—or was about to do—was irrational and crazily courageous. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or just a momentary influx of adrenaline but my body was bursting out with bravery and determination. I scanned the area for anything that I can use as a weapon. My eyes skidded to every nook and cranny of the abandoned boulevard, desperate to find something that can inflict pain or damage. I was about to give up and turn around when I saw an iron pipe leaning against a dumpster near me.

I slowly walked towards the dumpster and bent to grab the pipe. My hands trembling as I touched the cold surface of the rusty iron. My fists clenched and unclenched around the pipe as I raised it above my head. Finding the strength to move, I tried to walk as quietly as my feet would take me, my eyes never leaving the back of the burly man. I was so focused on him that I didn't notice the pile of bottles in front of me.

_Clang._

It was too late. The bottles had already shattered as it touched the ground; bits and pieces of glass ricocheting in the cement while the others rolled towards the car. The thieves' head whipped up and the heavy built man locked eyes with me.

_Oh shit._

I dashed forward, arms above my head as I tried to strike the man on the head. He sidestepped quickly, evading the pipe as it sliced through air. The momentum of the swing brought me stumbling to the front. I tried to steady myself and spun to my left. The man was instantly at my side as he landed a clean hit on my ribs. My knees buckled from the pain, kneeling on the ground as I grit my teeth. My opponent saw the opportunity and tried to hit me again with his knee but I dipped my head down just in time to avoid the blow. I tightened my hold on the pipe and swung it towards the man's right leg. His knee gave in and he let out a feral howl as he grabbed his leg. He fell on his back rolling as he screamed profanities at me. I ignored his rants and tried to stand up using the pipe as a support, wincing as my side ached. I took a deep breath and calmed myself as I prepared for the next attack. He recovered from his right leg and looked at me, his eyes filled with hate.

"I'll get you for this," he snarled as he lunged at me.

I wielded the pipe like a sword and gauged the distance between us. "You think you can take me with your little pipe?" he hissed. Arms outstretched his stance wide and ready to dive. "Better give up now pretty boy before you trip and poke yourself in the gut."

"Shut up," I panted. Breathing hard I lifted the pipe above my head.

I didn't miss this time as the cold iron hit bones. He yelped, his beefy torso leaning in towards me. Despite the shooting pain in my ribs I pushed him with all my strength sending him toppling over a garbage chute. He was lying down on his stomach groaning as he held his indented shoulder. I stood in front of him. Pride swelled in my chest as I see him bawling. A man twice my size was crying in pain. Who would have known I was good at combat.

I released the breath that I wasn't aware I was holding in. The rise of my abdomen made me jerk as my ribs ached. I hissed, touching the now bruising skin beneath my coat. The bastard must have broken my ribs. I flipped my coat open to inspect my side, my fingers prodding the spot where the pain was evident. I clenched my jaw as I felt the familiar sting rise confirming my earlier diagnosis. I willed my feet to move towards my car. Then I heard him groan. My reprieved was short lived as the man was already trying get up. He propped himself upright with his elbows, grunting as the effort sent pain to his injury.

_Not good._

I squeezed my hand around the pipe and was about to land another blow when I felt a swish of air kiss my left cheek. Something warm trickled down my face into my neck. I brought a hand on my cheek, my fingers tracing the clean line of a gash, blood was seeping from it.

"S-stop!" the lanky boy squeaked behind me. "Drop the pipe," he breathed.

I felt my stomach drop as I realized that I was a hairsbreadth away from being shot. My fingers released the metal pipe, letting it fall down with a loud thud.

"T-turn around a-and raise your hands."

I did as I was told and turned around. The barrel of a gun was pointed at me. I instantly froze at the sight, my legs rooted as I stood motionless, fear holding me hostage. The boy in front of me was shivering. Tears were pouring out from his eyes and his nose was running with mucus and snot. He looked to be about the same age as my sister, probably thirteen or fifteen. He was just a child.

"Hey," I called gently.

As if he was seeing me for the first time the boy's eyes met mine. He looked confused and scared, his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of oxygen. Then I noticed him shaking as he leveled the gun with his shoulders.

I tried to muster my most comforting tone as I continued, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"J-just stay where y-you are!" he choked, his eyes darting from his partner to me.

I hear the man chortle behind me. "That's right kid. Blow his fucking brains off," his words garbled in his mouth as he tried to lift himself up.

He stared at me, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. He seemed to have stopped shivering.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Just give me the gun," I coached bringing my hand forward.

"Don't you fucking give him the gun! You hear me? Don't you dare give him the gun or I'll kill you and your slut of a mother!" the man bellowed.

The boy gasped and began to shake again. More tears fell down from his red rimmed eyes.

"Don't listen to him. Hey, hey, look at me," I urged. "Don't let this man ruin your life. You can still get out of this. I can help you."

Our eyes met. Mine, calm and reassuring, his, scared and bewildered. I tried to hold his gaze for as long as I can, trying not to break contact as I tried to communicate the sincerity of my words.

"Trust me," I whispered.

He nodded and very slowly lowered the gun.

"Yes, that's it," I cooed.

"Oh no you don't! Not on my watch."

The boy looked at me with horror, his mouth formed in an 'o'. Before I knew it I was suddenly on the ground. My bleeding cheek pressed solidly on the asphalt. I felt the man shift his weight above me as he pinned my hands behind my back. It was then and there that I felt the tip of a knife pierce me, the icy metal sliding in and tearing my flesh open. I let out a guttural cry.

"Told you didn't I? You can't beat me pretty boy," he spat against my ear. I winced as he dug his knife deeper inside me. I let out a chortled moan as the knife was driven inside me.

"You! You little dimwit! Come here!" he addressed the boy. "You owe me a lot today. Big time!"

I see him tensed, he was back to the shivering mess he was a while ago.

"I said come here you little piece of shit!" The man was livid, his voice laced with murder.

"Run," I wheezed. "RUN NOW!"

"You've got some balls there pretty boy!"

I tried to wriggle beneath his grasp, each shift sending a jolt of pain as the knife poked me inside. The man above me snickered as I heard him pull the knife and stab me again and again. My eyes popped wide open, each stab earning nothing but a gasp from me. I was too shocked to breathe or speak. I can't even cry. The pain was too intense that all I can do was hold my breath. It penetrated me repeatedly and I can no longer feel anything else but the sharp bite of my wounds. Just when I was about to lose it, I heard a gunshot. Then the movement above me ceased and I felt the weight behind me lifted. I was waiting for relief to come, but it did not. The numbness brought about by the shock and adrenaline was waning giving way to an explosion of veritable torture. I couldn't breathe. I tried to cough to clear my throat but as I heaved I felt liquid surge upward. It came out of my mouth and my nose blocking my airways. And that's when it hit me; I was drowning in my own blood.

_Damn. What a sucky way to die._ There are a hundred ways to go and I'm stuck with the most atrocious one. Never have I imagined that it would all end this way. When I was a kid, I thought I'd die just like everybody else; old, senile and happy. I know I wanted to die a few hours ago, but not like this. I want my death to be quick and painless.

As I lay in my stomach, my body writhing from the pain, my thoughts had wondered far away. They say that when you die your entire life flashes before your eyes, but so far none of that has happened. There was nothing. Nothing… except _her_.

She is dancing and laughing, her melodic voice vibrant in my mind, beckoning me to her. The tender sway of her hips and the way her hands flowed to the unheard music was mesmerizing. The sun enveloped her in a warm glow, making her skin incandescent. There was something ethereal about her; like she was a mythical creature conjured from fairytales. Then she stops. She raised her chin facing the azure sky as she stretches her arms at her side like a bird about to soar. A gentle breeze coaxed her locks to fly with the wind as tendrils of brown hair fanned her face. She tilted her head and opened her eyes, her long lashes curling above her upper lids. The orange flecks that scattered around her orbs seem to illuminate as she gazed at me.

"Don't," she said.

_What are you saying?_ I thought.

"Don't go," she repeated poignantly.

I wanted to touch her so badly but my body felt so heavy that I couldn't even manage to lift a finger. I felt the darkness creeping in as my eyes began to droop. I am so tired. My body is screaming at me to sleep and allow the darkness to move in but my mind is telling me to stay and not let go.

"No. Stay here," she implored, but I cannot hold on any longer. I am fading. The hollow blanket of obscurity is embracing me, pulling me to the depths of oblivion.

**A/N**

**Hi there! I gotta say, this chapter was not fun to write. I felt really sad for Ichi, but oh well, we can't have a story if we don't have anything happening to the characters. LOL Anyway, comments and critiques are always welcome!**

**Tell me what you think. Was it too brutal? The action/dying scene was hard for me to write. I'm not that good of a writer so I was sorta struggling to mend my ideas together. so... I'd really appreciate a feedback. Also, I'm bumping this to rated T, because I might try to put some lemon or more vulgar words in it.**


End file.
